


Final Project

by Littlebellepepper



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebellepepper/pseuds/Littlebellepepper
Summary: Cheryl and Toni have been partnered up to complete an art project together.





	1. Chapter 1

The art room was tucked away behind the auditorium. It was a rather large room with large drawing desks with stools aligned neatly into three rows. The class consisted of only eight students, who all congregated at the first row of tables chatting before class began. Cheryl sat at the end of the table by herself thumbing through Jason’s Instagram.

“Phones up and mouths quiet please,” Ms. Kandinsky said. Her long flowery skirt swaying as she paced the front of the classroom. “As this year dwindles down to a close I would like you all to take what we’ve discovered throughout the year and create a portfolio that captures the essence of a person.” Ms. Kandinsky pulled out a piece of paper from her canvas bag. “You will be partnered up in groups of two which I have already assigned.” After the chorus of groans subsided she read off her list. Cheryl’s head popped up from her notebook when her partner was named. Toni Topaz leaned back on her stool to give Cheryl a shallow smile.

“Good luck with that nightmare,” Chuck Clayton said leaning into Toni.

“Get to know to the deep interworking of your partner’s heart and transcribe their essence into a work of art. You may use whatever medium you wish. Now go and discover each other.”

“Hey, partner,” Toni said as she slid onto the stool next to Cheryl.

“No, this is not happening,” Cheryl said. She got up and followed her teacher into her office shutting the door behind them.

“Ms. Kandinsky, please, do not partner me up with her. Anyone, but her,” Cheryl said.

“No, Cheryl. Toni is your partner,” Ms. Kandinsky said. “I was very meticulous when I made those pairings. You two have similar auras. Can’t you feel it?” Cheryl rolled her eyes. “I understand why you’re apprehensive of partnering with Toni. Sweetheart, this will be for your good. Let someone in, just a little.” Cheryl slammed to door as she walked out returning to her spot next to Toni.

“Listen up, I’m going to produce a portrait and maybe a few sketches of you. I do not care what you do, but that nonsense about getting to know each other is not happening,” Cheryl said.

“I actually want to do well in this class, Cheryl. So maybe you could be a little more cooperative and follow the guidelines,” Toni said.

“Ms. Kandinsky has an extremely liberal grading policy. Produce quality work and you’ll be fine,” Cheryl said opening her notebook. “You can produce quality work, can’t you? And I don’t mean those silly photos you take which, in my opinion, is not art.”

“This is a gifted class we all had to test to get in,” Toni said standing up. “And screw you, photography is a valid form of art.” Toni grabbed her backpack and walked to the back closet which was converted into a dark room. The other groups scattered around to room looking through each other past works discussing together the future of their final project. Cheryl sat alone, headphones on, sketching yet another picture of her brother, Jason.

The cafeteria was buzzing with chatter. Toni sat on top of the table laughing with Sweat Pea and the other serpents.

“Oh God, sucks to be you,” Sweet Pea said as he tore into his sloppy joe; bits of the sandwich seeped out of the bun and onto his lap which he brushed onto the floor. “That chick is human garbage. I heard she was banging her dead brother.” 

“Wait, before or after he died? Cause’ I heard it was her cousin,” Fangs said. “Or was it her brother doing the cousin?”

“Doesn’t matter she’s still a bitch,” Sweet Pea said.

“So, are you,” Toni said popping a couple of Sweet Pea's tator-tots into her mouth. He nudged the tray to her letting her wrap up the rest in a napkin which she tucked away into her backpack along with his apple. “Don’t be so hard on her. Fuck, man, we all read those articles. With the shit she’s gone through I’d be pissed off too.”

“She just thinks she’s hot,” Fangs mumbled to Sweet Pea. Toni ignored his comment and scanned the tables looking for Cheryl, but she wasn’t anywhere around. But sitting a little ways away the Pussycats crowded a table going through sheet music. Stepping off the table she walked over to join them.

“Hey, Josie, have you seen Cheryl?” Toni said. The girls looked at each other, shaking their heads, then back at Toni.

"No, not since second period," Josie said. "Why?" Josie took a quick bite of her salad before returning back to pile of papers; scratched out a lyric, replaced it, then scratched that out rewriting the original line. 

"We got assigned to a project together. We needed to flesh out some details,” she said rising up from the table.

"Try the library or the track," Josie said without looking up. “Oh, and tell her I need those flyers like asap.”

, For the most part, the library was empty except for a couple of boys giggling at the one computer that faced away for the front desk. Toni walked around each shelf looking for Cheryl. Tucked away in the reference section she found her reading in an armchair, her legs folded up against her body and holding a pen up to her painted lips. When Toni’s camera flashed, Cheryl snapped her book shut and laid it on her lap.

“My God. Are you stalking me?” Cheryl said.

“No, I’m working on our art project,” Toni said. “I figured candid shots of you would be the best way to capture your essence.”

“Let me see the picture,” Cheryl said.

“Can’t. You’ll have to wait ‘til I develop the film.” Toni flipped the camera to validate her word. “You look beautiful and I’m an excellent shot so I’m sure it’ll come out great. But I’ll let you have the final approval on what ends up in the portfolio.”

“Fine,” Cheryl said as she put her book into her backpack. Toni caught a glimpse at the cover. It was red with a white curved line, resembling the curves of a woman’s body, which cut across the cover.

“What are you reading?” Toni said.

“It’s an anthology of French poems,” Cheryl said. “I have to go.”

“Wait,” Toni said as she grabbed Cheryl’s arm as she walked passed.

“Get your sapphic serpent hands off my body,” Cheryl said yanking her arm out of Toni’s hand walking out of the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Popping the lid off the pill bottle Cheryl shook out three round, blue pills and placed them in the small dish along with an assortment of others. She then marked the time on the clipboard hanging from the cabinet after each pill’s name. Nana Rose was sitting in her wheelchair pinching the head of the purple snapdragon watching its mouth opened and shut in the conservatory of Thistlehouse.

“Nana, have you finished your breakfast?” Cheryl said placing the bowl on the table next to her nana. “You can’t take these on an empty stomach.”

“Yes, my dear,” Nana Rose said turning her chair to face Cheryl. She placed the pills in Nana’s hand then brought a glass of water to her lips to swallow.

“Is there any else you need before I head off to school?” Cheryl said as placed a kiss on the elderly woman’s cheek.

“No, I’m content.” Nana Rose patted Cheryl’s hand that rested on the arm of her chair. “Enjoy yourself today, kitten.”

“Cheryl!” Penelope called out. “Cheryl!

“What Mother?” Cheryl said walking into the living room.

“I am having a client over tonight, please remember our arrangement. I believe it is in both of our best interests that you don’t disturb me while I’m working again,” Penelope said. Cheryl gagged. “Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Cheryl. I want you home immediately after school and straight to your room. Do not come down for the rest of the night.”

“You’re disgusting,” Cheryl mumbled.

“What did you say?”

“You’re disgust-.” Penelope greeted Cheryl’s comment with the back of her ringed hand and then grabbed hold of her daughter’s jaw pulling her close to her. Cheryl grabbed at her mother’s wrist, but Penelope’s grip only tightened, pressing her nails into her pale skin. “Start minding your tongue, Cheryl,” Penelope said as pushed away Cheryl’s face. “Have a nice day at school, dear.” As Penelope walked out she clashed shoulders with Cheryl who was clutching her reddened cheek.

Toni was sitting at the front table in the art room waiting for class to begin when Chuck slid onto the stool next to her.

“Heads up, Veronica told me Blossom’s on a rampage. Avoid at all costs,” Chuck said.

“Do you know why?” Toni said.

“That’s right you’re still new here. She’s Cheryl Bombshell meaning she needs no reason; she simply is a bitch,” Chuck said laughing. “Here she comes.” Cheryl slammed the wooden door as she came in and sat a stool away from Toni, pulling out a book and starred down. Chuck moved to the other end of the table. Toni noticed a small dark mark on her cheekbone.

“Hey, you got like dirt or something on your cheek,” Toni said reaching out to wipe it away which Cheryl met with a sharp smack.

“What did I tell you about touching me?” Cheryl said. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I ate mat at Vixen practice this morning.” She placed her hand over her cheek to hide the bruise she thought was hidden under layers of concealer. “Stop talking to me.” Their art teacher was sitting at a computer in the back of the class drawing out a flyer when she announced it was a work day no lecture. Cheryl collected her things and went over the computers to whisper something to her and then left the class. The printer started running and Ms. Kandinsky got up to collect a stack of warm flyers advertising tryouts for the girl’s golf team then placed them in front of Toni.

“Would you be a dear and run these to Coach Pacer for me?” Toni nodded placing the flyers in her bag, but instead of heading out she followed her teacher to her office.

“Ms. Kandinsky?” Toni said leaning against the doorway. “I don’t really wanna to complain, but Cheryl’s making this project impossible. She won’t talk to me. I mean, Chuck’s got a whole storyboard finished for his comic book and all I have is one picture.”

“Sweetheart, I’ve known Cheryl since she was nine years old back when I taught private lessons,” Ms. Kandinsky said. “She’s hard-headed; always has and always will be. It’s only been a little more than a week. Be patient, but I’ll talk to her. Now Coach Pacer really needs those fliers.” Toni saluted her teacher and headed towards the fieldhouse.

An odd, and hopefully the last, winter storm was blowing through, dumping icy rain throughout the state of New York for the past week. Now it was, but a freezing mist piercing through Toni’s clothes as she walked out to the fieldhouse behind the football field. She zipped up her denim jacket, raised her collar trying to block the wind. It was too cold and muddy for gym classes to be held outside, so the track and field were desolate, except for one person with a red ponytail waving behind her as she ran the track. Toni was able to get in a few shots of Cheryl before she noticed and flashed her middle finger in front of her face. Toni returned the gesture along with a smile.

“You know you can die from exposure,” Toni said. 

“If only I could be so lucky,” Cheryl said under her breathe. “What are you doing out here?”

“I’m dropping off some golf flyers to Coach Pacer.” Cheryl rolled her eyes.

“Throw those out. My chances for making it to state will not be blown by some hacker chopping up the green.”

“Maybe I’ll try out?” Toni said wiping the water from the camera’s lens with her jacket sleeve and placing it back in its case.

“No offense, but there’s a legit reason why golf is considered a bougie sport and the school doesn’t provide the equipment,” Cheryl said. A gust blew through Cheryl’s damp cotton clothes; she crossed her arms to stifle the shiver creeping up her back. Toni unzipped her jacket and handed it to Cheryl who was hesitant, but took it as another gust of wind blew. “I need a shower. Walk with me.”

“So, what made you think ‘what a beautiful day to go for a jog?”

“Running, it clears my head.” Cheryl pulled the jacket tighter around herself. “Things have been … stressful.” The two girls reached the double doors of the field house.

“Cheryl, I’m staying after school today to work on the layout for the Blue & Gold. You should swing by. No pressure.”

“Even if I wanted to - which I don’t - I can’t. Mother has instructed me to come home immediately after school.” Cheryl slipped the damp denim from her from shoulders, tossing it back to Toni, and headed towards the girl’s locker room.

After the last bell rang, Cheryl stopped at in the art room before heading to the parking lot and was going through her personal supply locker when Ms. Kandinsky approached her.  
“Cheryl, we need to have a discussion about your project,” Ms. Kandinsky said. Cheryl followed her into her office and sat on the lumpy love seat. “It has come to my attention that you are being less than cooperative. Care to explain what the issue is?” Cheryl focused on picking off the blue paint dried to the paisley fabric of the sofa while Ms. Kandinsky tried to maneuver to meet Cheryl’s eye to no avail. “Talk to me, please.”

“What do you want me to say? Did you know she tends bar at where Jay-Jay was murdered? All I can think about is what she could have been doing while my brother was tied to a chair for days in the basement below her or if she knew and did nothing.” Cheryl bit the inside of her mouth trying to keep it all from pouring out.

“Cheryl, I didn’t put you with Toni to be cruel. I need you to trust me, dear. What I’m about to say is out of love.” Ms. Kandinsky took Cheryl’s hands into her own. “You cannot blame her for something that you worked up in your imagination. Give her a chance. She’s a good kid.” Cheryl sighed lifting herself from the sofa. She grabbed her charcoals and a sketch pad and headed to the Blue & Gold instead of the parking lot.

Toni sat at the desk, cluttered with papers and cupcake liners, closest to the door. Her face was lit up with a soft, blue light of the computer as she resized the wrestling team’s group photo to fit in the sports section of the paper.

“I thought you had to go home?” Toni said.

“I do,” Cheryl said pulling a chair to the side of Toni in order to get a profile view. Using an old issue of the paper Cheryl brushed some of the wrappers off the desk and into a trash can. “But I have a project to work on. Try not to move too much, ‘kay?” The two sat silently for a while as Cheryl took the crooked piece of charcoal to the paper laying out and blending the general shadows of Toni’s face; coating her hand with dark dust as she blended.

She kneaded a gum eraser before twisting it into a point. “Ms. Kandinsky and I had a talk today, you snitch,” Cheryl said. Using the point of the gum easer she took away the shadows along Toni’s plump lips. Toni turned away from the computer to watch Cheryl bit at her lip as she concentrated on getting the highlights just right. “Stop moving,” Cheryl said as she led Toni back to the same position leaving a black smear on her chin. “Shoot.” She dug for a pack of wipes from her bag, cleaned her own hands before taking Toni’s chin to wipe away the smudge. “Toni, I would like to apologize. I’ve been nothing, but rude to you and your friend’s since you all transferred over. Everything with my brother, Jason … I’ve been so angry, but that’s no excuse for the way I’ve been acting.” Toni smiled.

“I get it and we’re chill, Cheryl. Friends?” The door burst open. Cheryl ripped her hands away from Toni.

“She’s such a mythic bitch,” Kevin said looking at Betty as he came through the door. He was taken aback when he saw Cheryl. “Cheryl! You know Betty I promised Archie I’d help him with wrestling. Later.” Betty placed her backpack on the desk across from Toni’s.

“What were you two prattling on about, dearest cousin?” Cheryl asked. Betty began to stammer, but before she could spit anything out Cheryl’s phone rang. “Mother.” Betty and Toni starred at the ground as they overheard Penelope screaming at Cheryl, catching a few insults that she spat at her daughter, who ended the call in the middle of the woman’s fit. She grabbed Toni’s hand scribbling something. “Text me. Oh, I just had a spot open up with the River Vixens as of this morning. You should totally try out on Monday since you sounded so eager to participate in an extracurricular. Practice begins promptly at 7.”

“I’ll be there,” Toni said.

“See you both on Monday. Au revoir.” She gave the girls a tightlipped smile as she collected her things and left.

Penelope Blossom bathed in the red light and cloaked in a black silk robe stood in the front doorway watching Cheryl’s red convertible pull into the gravel drive.

“Where the hell have you been? I told you this morning you were to be home immediately after school. You with were with Josie weren’t you, you deviant brat?” Penelope said. Cheryl slammed her car door.

“No, I was with Toni, Mother,” Cheryl said. Penelope straightened her poster as she heard the name Toni.

“Toni? Who is he?”

“A friend.” A black sedan pulled in behind Cheryl’s car. Penelope grabbed her daughter’s arm pushing her into the foyer.

“Upstairs now. And don’t come out till morning.” Penelope went to greet the man coming out the car.

Hours later, Cheryl sat in her bedroom on the cushioned seat by the window that overlooked the driveway watching men come and go every few hours with earbuds blaring trying to drown out the sounds of her mother and her client were making two doors down from her bedroom. She was scrolling through her phone when an alert binged as she gained a new follower on Instagram. It was Toni and Cheryl was quick to follow her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning, Toni cruised into the mostly empty school parking lot and into her assigned spot an hour too early for tryouts. A few rows down, steam puffed out of the tailpipe of a cherry red convertible.

            Cheryl had headphones plugged in, sketching in pencil a photo of Toni she found on her Instagram. She yelped, slamming her sketchbook against her chest when Toni opened the passenger door and slid into the seat.

            “What is wrong with you?” Cheryl said ripping out the earbuds. “And why are you here so early?”

“Why are you here so early?” Toni said reaching to take a peek at the sketchbook, but Cheryl held it close to her chest before sliding it into the pocket in the door out of her reach.

“So?” Cheryl said.

“Honestly, I’ve practiced all weekend with Betty and I’m still crazy nervous about tryouts. I just wanted a little extra time to run through the routine before everyone watches me. What’s your excuse?”

“I don’t blame you for feeling nervous. If I was you I would have asked Veronica for help,” Cheryl said. “You know, Mr. Svenson may have been a murderer who terrorized this town for months, but at least he was punctual unlike this rando Weatherbee hired. If you want you can run your routine by me first, that is if Mr. Jenkins ever shows up to unlock the gym.”

“That’d be legit,” Toni said. “Thanks.” A beater back-fired as it rolled in the lot and the girls got out and waited for Mr. Jenkins to enter the school. A dog with chunks of fur gnawed off and ribs peeking out sniffed around the parking lot. Cheryl rushed to the trunk of her car, pulling out a can of dog food which slurped into a silver dish that she placed a few feet away from her and Toni. She grabbed Toni’s wrist to get her to squat down, whistling for the dog to come over. He lapped up the free meal and then nudged his way to her open hand she stretched out as an offering.

“You’re going to get rabies,” Toni said.

“I have health insurance,” Cheryl said. “Quiet.” The dog, ears flat to his head and tail tucked under his belly, walked over to Cheryl sniffing her fingers before jetting off behind the school. “Damn,” Cheryl said brushing dirt from her knees as she stood up. “He’s such a skittish little thing; I’ve been trying for months to coax him into my car.”

“That dog is disgusting and probably riddled with disease and bugs. Why would you want it in your car?”

“So, I can take him to the vet, because he is riddled with disease and bugs, you monster.” Cheryl placed the silver dish back in the trunk amongst the stockpile of various pet foods, pulled out her gym bag, and slammed the trunk shut.

“You have a lot of pets or something?”

“Not officially, no, but I am caring for a litter of kittens I found under Thistlehouse,” Cheryl said. “When I was younger Mother bought me a Pomeranian with the hope that I’d stop bringing strays into the house; she was wrong of course. Sugar was just the sweetest, but so protective.” Cheryl smiled as she recounted the memories of her puppy’s bottom raised and fluffy white tail wagging as she pawed curiously at the kitten she snuck into her room.

“Is she still around maybe I could get a few shots of you with her?” Cheryl’s smile fell as she turned away from Toni.

“No, she isn’t. She attacked my father one day and he … he killed her.”

“Fuckin’ hell, I’m sorry.”

“It was a long time ago it doesn’t matter.” The two girls walked through the double doors of the gym as the motion sensor lights clicked on and hummed and they made their way to the locker room to change into their gym clothes.

 

Panting as she picked herself off the floor as she finished the routine, Toni brushed a strand of pink hair behind her ear as everyone clapped including Cheryl who walked up beside her whispered ‘I told you everyone would love it’ before turning around to the other girls.  

“Well, I don’t think there is any way you amateurs are going to top that, so practice is over Vixens. Inner circle Vixens hang back. You know who you are,” Cheryl said and the Vixens filed out of the gym leavening behind Betty, Veronica, Josie, and Toni. “In honor of Toni joining our squad, I think we should celebrate with milkshakes at Pop’s at eight on Thursday.” Cheryl didn’t wait for a response from the other girls and headed towards the locker room to change.

Cheryl was standing in front of the mirror hanging from her locker door running a tube of cherry red lipstick around her lips. A few doors down, Toni sat down on the bench that ran down the row of yellow lockers pulling on her shoes. “You know Cher, I really appreciate you wanting to celebrate me making the team, but we really don’t have to go out. I’d hate for you to get in trouble with your mom because of me again,” Toni said.

“You are not backing out of this, TT. You shouldn’t worry about Mother I have golf after school and she doesn’t work from home on Thursday nights,” Cheryl said closing her locker and headed to the door.

“Okay cool, because no offense your mom sounded like a fucking nightmare.”

“Oh, she is.”

“Wait, what does your mom even do?” But the door was already shutting behind her leaving the question unanswered.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

On Thursday, the art room was filled with chatter as everyone scattered around the room goofing off since Ms. Kandinsky had to step out for a moment leaving Mr. Jenkins, the janitor, in charge, who wasn’t quite sure what the students were supposed to be doing not that they would have listened to him even if he did. Cheryl was the only one actually staying on task as she sat at the front row of tables, listening to Josie’s new EP as she sketched out a photo she had taken of Toni laughing; Josie had recruited them to design flyers for The Pussycat’s upcoming performance at Ace’s Bowling Alley. "Josie's going to love this," Cheryl said when she turned the computer screen around towards Toni, who had immediately burst into a fit laughter at the sight of a herd of cats with Josie's face blended onto each head. "You truly are an artistic prodigy," Toni said wiping away a tear. Mr. Jenkins shouted out at Chuck and Raj to quit splashing paint on each other.

“Haven’t you heard of Jackson Pollock? We’re creating art,” Raj said as he smacked Chuck in the face with the loaded paintbrush.

“Art my ass, it’s called a mess,” Mr. Jenkins mumbled to himself. Toni came out of the dark room with a stack of freshly developed photos; she jumped back when she was nearly struck by a paintbrush that when flying out of Chuck’s hand. She flipped the boys off as she made her way over to Cheryl, plopping the stack of photos next to her, but she didn’t notice; she was too absorbed in getting the crinkle of her nose just right. Toni slipped off her denim jacket and chucked it at Cheryl as she jumped up onto the table to lie across it in front of her; while on her back, she propped herself up with her arms behind her puffing out her chest.

“Draw me like one of your French girls,” Toni said as she tossed her head back dramatically, pink curls cascading down.

“You’re so stupid,” Cheryl said throwing the jacket back at her as they laughed and Toni swiped the sketch pad from the desk.

“Give it back, Toni,” Cheryl said reaching for it, but Toni held it out of reach.

“Please, I let you look through mine,” Toni said then offered an extra drawn out ‘please’ through a toothy grin.    

“Fine,” Cheryl huffed as she slumped back onto the stool. Toni turned onto her stomach and started examining each sketch, carefully turning the pages of the flowers or fruit, a few of her, some of Josie, but most were of Jason. She stopped at a sketch of two infants asleep in a bassinette.

“That’s my niece and nephew, Juniper and Dagwood,” Cheryl said as she leaned in close to Toni to get a closer look at the book, brushing her finger along the curvature of Dagwood’s cheek.

“Oh, I didn’t know Jason had kids. How old are they?” Toni said.

“Only about two and half months,” Cheryl said. “I’ve only seen them the one time. Polly’s away at some farm or whatever and never answers my calls.”

“Wait, Polly as in Polly Cooper? Betty’s sister?” Toni said and Cheryl nodded. “But aren’t you guys like –.”

“We didn’t know. So, drop it,” Cheryl said. “I hate this sketch it looks weird.”

“Yeah, they look like little Man-babies. But, that’s because your proportions are off.” Toni plucked the pencil from Cheryl’s hand, flipped to a clean page in the back and started drawing the basic outline of a squat, rounded face. “So, like the head shape is more round than an adult’s would be.” Then she moved on to drawing out the lines to place the facial features. “Still draw the cross in the middle, but the facial features are little closer together, to get that you gotta divide the space under the eye line into four equal parts.” Toni drew up the lines and then made a quick sketch of the eyes, nose, and mouth.

“Of course, thanks Toni,” Cheryl said taking back her sketchbook back to practice the technique.

“Anytime –.”

“Topaz!” Principle Weatherbee said. “This is a school, not your living room. Get off that desk. And where is Ms. Kandinsky?” Toni scrambled off and took a seat next to Cheryl. Mr. Jenkins explained the situation to Principle Weatherbee who exclaimed as he walked out the class, “Be the adult, Jenkins, they are only children. Clayton and Patel clean up that mess. Now!”

After class, Josie leaned against the row of lockers as she waited for Cheryl to finish switching out her books before they walked together to their next class.

 “I can’t come to Pop’s tonight,” Josie said pulling out a praline from the signature pinstriped bag from a small shop in New Orleans, her absolute favorite, and offered Cheryl a piece of the candy she found in her locker earlier that morning along with a note saying ‘“Not one girl, I think, will ever look on the sunlight/ of another time who has such talent as this one does.” It is always a pleasure hearing you sing XOXO’ from her secret admirer.

“I know I said Vixens only, but Val and Melody can come too if that’s the issue,” Cheryl said taking the piece from her friend. “I really don’t mind.”

“No, it’s not that. I’ve got a date with Chuck tonight,” Josie said. Cheryl pursed her lips, flinging her bag over her shoulder.

“I don’t understand his appeal, after all, he’s done.”

“God, I’m not getting into this with you again. I like him and he hasn’t done anything to raise any red flags, so far he’s been a complete gentleman. In fact, he said he’s the one who’s been putting the treats and notes in my locker.” Cheryl slammed the metal door of her locker shut causing Josie to jump.

“He said what?”

“He’s my secret admirer, isn’t it sweet?” The bell rang as Cheryl turned in the opposite direction of their class and towards the track. Josie started to protest, but she couldn’t be late to class.

Although the rain finally stopped and the sun was shining it still couldn’t break through the chill, but it didn’t stop the serpents from meeting out on the stadium bleachers by the football field, soaking up sunlight that had disappeared for weeks. Toni walked up and down the steep concrete steps getting snapshots of her friends when Cheryl came out onto the track, pulling her leg behind her into a stretch before she took off jogging. Fangs whistled at her as she ran passed which Toni jabbed him in the side for before she skipped down the steps and leaned against the chain linked fence that ran around the border of the track.

“Is little Miss Honor student skipping class?” Toni said as she snapped off a few photos of Cheryl as she jogged up to her.

“It was only study hall and can you not take any photos, I’m not in the mood,” Cheryl said and Toni nodded putting her camera down.

“What’s your deal? You were in a great mood this morning in art.”

 “Chuck Clayton is a lying piece of trash, that’s my problem.”

“Yeah, I heard he could be a total sleaze. He isn’t spreading some rumor about you, is he? Cause if he is the boys and I can set him straight for you.” Toni gave her a wink as she popped her fist into her open palm, but Cheryl just shook her head as she folded her arms tightly over her chest sighing.

“No, it’s not that. Look, I don’t even know why I brought it up; I can’t do anything about it. God, I’m done with the whole situation. Anyway, Josie isn’t coming tonight.”

“That sucks for her. You should come chill with us.” Cheryl looked up at the two boys in the stadium; Fangs lounged across the bleachers running through a stack of index cards for a biology exam later in the week and Sweet Pea hunched over his gameboy staring into the blue light.

“I think I’m just going to keep running, but thanks,” Cheryl said as she backed away from the fence and Toni shrugged her shoulders and made her way back up the stairs watching her as she ran.

“You two are going out on a date tonight, huh? You’re going to be eating good,” Fangs said as he flicked his tongue in-between his fingers that rested on his chin in the shaped of a ‘v’.  

“Seriously, Fangs? It’s just a group thing with the River Vixens,” Toni said.

“I still can’t believe you’re a cheerleader now. Dude, just picturing you in those stupid Keds with the little pompoms kills me,” Fangs said smacking Sweet Pea’s arm to get him the join in, causing Sweet Pea to run into the sharp spikes on Browser’s shell and game over flashed across the screen.

“That was my last life, ass-hat! Now I’ve got to start that stupid world all over again,” Sweet Pea said frogging his friend in the arm.

“Topaz’s love life is more important than Mario, Sweets,” Fangs said, but Sweet Pea just turned the game back on and restarted the level. “Well, I’ve got your back. I totally hit up Kevin for some dirt and there are some wild rumors about that girl. But I know for a fact she’s never gone steady with a boy. Kevin says she’s a total flirt goes on a few dates, but never commits, just moves on to the next warm body that smiles at her. So, maybe?”

“I overheard some Bulldogs debating in gym if Cheryl was free game now that her brother’s, you know, dead. Apparently, if anyone wanted to get with her they had to get his permission first that’s why she hasn’t gone steady with anyone,” Sweet Pea said mashing the buttons on the game, snapping it shut when Mario fell into the pit of lava. “Why are you even interested in that girl, Topaz? Did you forget what she called us? Southside scum, raggamuffins. We’re dog shit on the bottom of that debutante’s heel.”

“She apologized to me for all that. She can actually be really sweet.” Toni watched as Cheryl kicked up red dust as she sprinted around the bend of the track, red hair waving behind, and turned back to the boys when they made eye contact.

 

Toni leaned against her motorcycle outside of Pop’s Chock’lit shoppe scrolling through her phone when Cheryl pulled into the spot next to her. She was draped in a blue Riverdale football sweatshirt along with thick, black tights and though it had begun to yellow and fade, the bruise on her cheekbone was clearly noticeable now that her face was washed clean of all makeup she sported earlier that day. 

“Sorry, I’m so late and a complete mess. Coach Pacer insisted we play all eighteen holes,” Cheryl said. “Please tell me you haven’t been waiting long.”

“I haven’t been waiting long,” Toni said grinning. “You look cute.” Cheryl laughed as she pulled her hair out of the ponytail trying smooth out the frizzing curls before tying it back up.

“You’ve already made the team, TT, the ass kissing is no longer necessary,” Cheryl said smiling as a slight blush crept across her cheeks. “But it is appreciated.” The dinner was loaded with children in basketball uniforms chasing each other about as their parents shouted for them to sit down and eat. The two girls grabbed a booth near the back of the diner sitting across from each other. 

“Dinner is on me. You really saved my ass by trying out. If I don’t have enough girls for two full rotations no one on the squad can participate in any other sports. I’d never hear the end of it from Betty if I forced her to choose between softball and the Vixens. So, thank you,” Cheryl said. Pop Tate came by to take their order, but they asked him to wait until the others arrived. Cheryl looked out the window to the parking lot then back at her phone for any texts she might have missed from Veronica or Betty. “If I knew they were going to be this late I could have run home to change.” But then, the door chimed and Veronica walked in with Archie tied around her waist. “Why did she bring that chowder head?” Cheryl got out of her side of the booth to scoot in next to Toni. Archie gave the girls a smile and a small wave that fell quickly.

“Geez, Cheryl what happened to your face?” Archie said.

“Nana Rose backed her chair into me and I fell,” Cheryl said. “I thought I was clear this was to be Vixens only, Veronica.”

“Oh, I couldn’t say no,” Veronica said and grabbed his chin as he grinned giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I mean look at this handsome face. Who could say no to him?”

“It’s actually really easy,” Cheryl turned to Archie pointing to the door. “Leave.”

“Play nice, Cheryl,” Veronica said nudging her boyfriend into the booth. “How was golf?”

“Tryouts were awful. The one girl who showed up was late. She, literally, pulled out the nine iron to tee-off. She made the team, but she’ll quit before the first match,” Cheryl said. “I’ll make sure of that.”

“How’d she make the team?” Toni said.

“If you can walk and own a pair of clubs Coach Pacer will take you because no other girls ever try out and she’s trying to build a team for when I graduate,” Cheryl said. “Where’s Betty?”

“Freezing her ass off to be with Jughead at his little protest at Southside High,” Veronica said. Archie started nibbling at Veronica’s ear making her giggle and Cheryl rolled her eyes.

“Please, don’t feel obligated to stay – no one else did. Toni and I can keep each other company while you two chimps groom each other somewhere else.” But Veronica and Archie insisted on staying, but ordered only milkshakes which they sucked down then left abruptly with a vague excuse once they were finished.

The dinner was quiet as the basketball teams filtered out over the evening leaving only a few patrons scattered about. Toni dipped the last of her fries in her milkshake watching Cheryl carefully examine the stack of black and white photos. Sweet Pea and Fangs with bandanas covering their faces as they tagged the side of a bodega with a coiled snake. A black man slammed against the hood of a car as deputy had his gun pressed against the back of his head. An older woman passed out on the bar of the Whyte Wyrm, her hair soaking up her vomit. Fangs holding his serpent jacket above him as blood gushed over his smile. Down the main street of the Southside where a liquor store stood next to a pawn shop next to a vacant building next to a Burger King next to a smoker’s haven.

“How did you get into photography?” Cheryl said.

“My grandpa. He dabbled in it - wasn’t anything serious, just a hobby for him and a way to preserve our history. But I fell in love with it and when I was younger he’d take me to the drugstore once a month and he’d buy me a disposable camera and have my photos printed.”

“Preserve your history? You’re referring to the Uktena, right?” Toni stopped blowing bubbles into her half-finished milkshake to face Cheryl. “I was at the Picken’s Day Protest.”

“Yeah, I saw you join in with us, guess I didn’t think you to remember that. But, yeah, there aren’t too many of us left, so he’s really serious that I understand our history and that the traditions are passed down. Like every year, the week after school lets out we take a trip up the river and for a couple of weeks, we live as my ancestors did off the land. At least we use too. Anyway, what do you think of the photos?”

“They tell a very compelling story. Which is more important than just being aesthetically pleasing,” Cheryl said. “Which these are … these are impressive.”

“Oh, so, you like my silly photos?”

“Shut up.” Cheryl smiled as she nudged her arm. Pop Tate placed the ticket on the table and Cheryl handed him her card. The sun had set for a while now as they walked out the door the bell chiming behind them. Toni mounted her motorcycle and Cheryl leaned over the handlebars tapping at the gauges.

“How far is the campsite you and your grandpa go to?” Cheryl said.

“Not too far from here, maybe, thirty minutes towards Greendale. Why?” Toni said.

“Would you like to go for a ride? With me?” Cheryl asked. Toni pulled her phone out her jacket pocket for the time and tapped out a text. Cheryl stood up straight, folding her arms over her chest. “I’m being stupid. It’s already so late and a school night. Just … Just forget I asked.”

“Did you want to take my bike?”

“Of course.” Cheryl wrapped herself around Toni and rested her chin on her shoulder, taking in the sweet scent of cinnamon of her hair. The bike rumbled to life and sped off onto the highway for a stretch.

“Faster, Toni!” Cheryl shouted over the roaring engine.

“Nobody’s worth that $300 ticket,” Toni said.

“Not even me?” Cheryl said. Though she couldn't hear her over the bike, she could feel Toni chuckle as she revved the engine, speeding down the last stretch of the road. Cheryl laughing behind her, before slowing down to take the exit towards Greendale then turning off on a dirt road that got smaller and bumpier as they rode. She turned off onto a small forked trail, marked by a posted sign peppered with bullet holes, carved out by four-wheelers; one way was sure to lead to a deer stand sitting high in a tree looking out onto an open field and the other towards Sweetwater River. The river glimmered under the full moon as it lapped at the rocks along the shore. Toni pulled out her camera and a rolled blanket from the saddle bag, wrapping it around Cheryl’s shoulders before walking up to the shoreline to snap off a few photos of the moon’s reflection on the water. Crouching down low to the ground and turning the camera towards Cheryl, she zoomed out, placing Cheryl off center in the foreground with Evergreen Forest filling in behind her, with the full moon brightening her face. She took a few closer up as Cheryl looked away from the camera smiling.

“I thought your gimmick was surprise photos of me?” Cheryl said opening the blanket for Toni to bundle up next to her.

“I couldn’t pass up the opportunity.” The two sat together, shivering under the blanket, surrounded by the sound the river washing up on shore and animals scurrying about in the forest.

 “My fingers are numb,” Cheryl said as she huffed into her cupped hands.

“I can’t believe Jughead’s sleeping outside that stupid school right now. I say tear it down,” Toni said as she took Cheryl’s hand into her own rubbing them to warm them up.

“I thought you would have felt the same way as him?”

“That school was shit. I mean, yeah I would have preferred it if Mayor McCoy remodeled it instead of just shutting it down. The forty minute commute is killing me, but a lot of good’s come out of the transfer like I have teachers that actually care, the bathroom stalls have doors, no one’s blatantly doing drugs in the middle of the hall, and I … I met you,” Toni said immediately regretting adding the last part as she pulled away from Cheryl praying she didn’t freak her out.

“So am I. Ms. Kandinsky was right, you're not that bad. I’m glad her crystal’s partnered us up,” Cheryl said as she rested her head onto Toni’s shoulder, pulling the blanket closer around them blocking a gust of frigid air.

“Is that really how she decided the groups?” Toni said.

“That’s how that hippie makes all of her decisions. Either that or she reads the tea leaves at the bottom of her mug. She’s from Greendale, that whole town is into that freaky hoodoo shit,” Cheryl said.

“You know, it’s getting pretty late, we should head back to Pop’s before your mom throws a fit,” Toni said.

“I’m not ready to go home just yet.”

“Cher, how come you never want to go home?” Toni gently lifted Cheryl from her shoulder, brushing her thumb along the mark that stained her cheek. “Is everything okay?” A lump formed in Cheryl's throat as she looked at Toni's furrowed brow, she had been caught. The confession sat in the back of her throat waiting for the chance to spill out, but her teeth clenched down on the inside of her cheek. No one ever concerned themselves to question the inconsistencies of the stories she or her parent's spun to protect the image they cultivated of the perfect family. 

Why did she even care?-

"Cheryl?" Toni said. 

“N-no,” Cheryl looked away as she whispered. “My mother is … she’s turned the house into her sexual playpen. I can’t stand being there anymore hearing them, all through the night her mongers’ headlights flash through my bedroom window.” ‘Fuck’ was all Toni could manage to say to the confession and pulled her into a hug as Cheryl buried her face into the crook of her neck, biting down hard on her cheek once again, that was all she was going to allow herself to say. They sat together until the pain in their hands and the light mist forced them back on the bike.

It was well passed one when Cheryl flicked off her headlights and coasted into the driveway. She crept through the dark house trying to not wake her mother and each time the stairs squeaked under her step she paused to listen, but the house was silent save for the humming of the heater. With her face washed and tucked in bed, she waited for a text from Toni saying she made it home safe, which came around the same time headlights flashed through her room. Outside her mother got out of a stranger’s car counting a wad of bills and then stuffed it into her bra before coming inside.

Across town, Toni cruised down the gravel road lined with trailers, pulled in beside one near the end of the strip, tossed a dry-rotted tarp over her motorcycle and sent Cheryl a quick text. Her neighbor’s pit bull came running from underneath the trailer, barking wildly, as it choked itself with its thick chain, then the lights flickered on and her neighbor slammed open the door yelling at the dog to shut up. She waved as she skipped up the steps of her porch, but the man brushed her off and went back inside. She unlocked the front door, but it was blocked. Squaring up to it, she slammed her shoulder hard, forcing the metal door open and was greeted to the sharp stench of urine and bile. Slumped on the linoleum tile in front of the door, Toni’s uncle was passed out in a puddle of his vomit. The mirror of her compact fogged up from his breath, so she left him laying there in the mess and pulled out a pamphlet from her back pocket and slap it onto the coffee table littered with crushed beer cans.

“Whenever he’s ready just give me a call. My Sunday school class has already raised the money, but it needs to be his decision,” Pop Tate said to her earlier that evening as he slipped her the pamphlet to a rehab in Centerville after Cheryl excused herself to go to the restroom.

The next morning, the school’s parking was quickly filling up as Toni’s bike roared into her spot; pulling a plastic shopping bag from her saddlebag she made her way to Cheryl who was curled up, asleep in the back seat of her car when Toni knocked on the window waking her.

“Late night?” Toni said climbing into the spot next to her. Cheryl moaned into a stretch and cuddled back up with the large lettermen’s jacket with ‘Jason’ embroidered in gold thread on the back. “I got you something,” Toni said as she handed Cheryl the bag and she pulled out a package of foam earplugs and a plush sleep mask with a goodnight kiss boldly snitched to the front. “You’ve probably never heard of it, but there this place called the dollar store where you can get all this for under eight dollars. I thought it’d help with you know...”

“You are too kind, thank you, Toni,” Cheryl said snapping the mask over her eyes.  

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I forgot about this. Welp, you know life can get hectic at times. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! And feel free to comment on anything whether you liked it or not, what worked for you and what didn't. Critiques are always welcome.

Weeks later, the shaded, red light glowed in the dark room as Toni delicately lifted her print from the washer tray then tapped off the excess water before clipping it onto the line along with the others to dry.

            The first photos from the roll were random shots from early on of Cheryl walking down the hall or sitting in a classroom or getting into her car most with a reflexive middle finger shot up in front of her face.

Toni jerked a few fuzzy, blackened photos from the line. If she hadn’t taken the photos herself, she would have missed the faintest outline of the girl wrapped up tightly, sitting before the forest. The photos hovered over the trash can for a moment before she laid them to rest on the counter remembering her promise to Cheryl that she’d have the final say “no matter how shitty they turn out”.

On the line a few were a series of blurred limbs and pom-poms as Cheryl danced around the gym during their pre-practice meet ups brainstorming new routines together. With a thermos of coffee in hand, Toni would pass through the double doors to find Cheryl already well into a workout, knowing she had sat out in the parking lot long before the doors were open. Most mornings now a box of pastries or a to-go bag from Pop’s was waiting on the bleachers when Toni arrived for them to split over the coffee before the other girls showed up for practice.

A series of shots taken of the crowded cafeteria and amongst the flood of students red hair stood out. She sat eyes cast down to a salad she meticulously picked through chancing glances at Josie clinging to Chuck. Toni caught the slight smile that fluttered across her lips as she spotted her standing on the table across the room snapping away.

Throughout the stack there where photos from their Friday nights at Pop’s on after a wrestling match or a basketball game. Sometimes it was just the two of them sharing some curly fries and sipping on cherry phosphates in a booth. Other times the River Vixens crowded with them taking up a whole section of the restaurant, sharing food and conversations across the pleather booths.  

The bell rang as Toni pulled her photos from the line, placing them into an envelope for Cheryl and she made her way up to the second floor to the redhead’s locker where the two girls planned to meet.

 

The hallway was jammed as students fought their way through to their classes. As Cheryl was placing her biology textbook in her backpack the metal door slammed shut in front of her; she dropped her bag spilling everything on the floor. Reggie leaned against the locker watching as she scrambled to rescue her books from being trampled.

“How about you and me grab a milkshake at Pop’s this Friday? I’ll let you choose any car from my dad’s lot for a test drive through Fox Forest,” Reggie said holding out a hand to help her up, but Cheryl refused the offer.

“Go beat off into a tissue,” Cheryl said.

“Don’t do me like that, Cher-Cher,” Reggie said.

“Don’t call me that,” Cheryl mumbled, twisting and straightening out the straps of her red backpack before pulling them over her shoulders. Toni made her way down the hall when she took notice Reggie twisting a lock of her copper hair around his fingers and snapped a few photos.

“Your stalker is watching. I bet she rubs one out to all those pictures she takes of you.”

“Excuse me?” Cheryl said.

“Haven’t you heard? Toni’s a total dyke.”

“What did you just call me?” Toni said. He towered over the small girl, staring her down as he snaked his arm around Cheryl’s waist pulling her flush against his body. A smirk stretched across her lips. “You threatened by me, Reggie?” By now a cluster of onlookers stopped, encircling the group, waiting for a scene to break out.

“You know, Cher, Jason wouldn’t appreciate you spending all of your time with trailer trash. She’s beneath you.”

“From what Cheryl’s told me about Jason I don’t think you knew him very well.”

“Jason was my best friend, you bitch!” And with that Reggie let Cheryl go, slamming his hand into Toni’s shoulder, but she stood her ground. There was a break in the crowd and Reggie was pushed against the lockers.

“Come on man, chill out,” Chuck said pinning him to the wall of lockers giving Josie time to pull Toni and Cheryl away to the student lounge.

 

Toni was at the vending machine looking over her options as Josie and Cheryl took a seat on the couch.

“I can’t believe Reggie,” Josie said taking seat on the arm chair across from Cheryl.

“It’s whatever,” Toni said shrugging. She fished out a dollar that was loose the side pocket of her bag and fed it to the machine for a pack of chocolate cupcakes.

“He called you a …,” Cheryl said, she couldn’t bring herself to say the word.

“He can call me a dyke until he passes out, but I still don’t care what he thinks of me,” Toni said sliding in next to Cheryl on the velvet couch, opening the pack, saving one in her bag for later, and broke the other in half giving piece to Cheryl, who merely picked at it. “I am pissed he tried throwing your brother’s name to get a date. Real dick move.” 

“Jesus, he’s still hounding you for a date?” Josie said and Cheryl nodded. The door swung open as Chuck came in; he led Josie up from her spot on the chair, taking her place as she took a seat on his lap.

“It’s probably because I’m not from this town, but all this Northside vs Southside drama is total bullshit,” Chuck said. “Look at you and Cheryl, if anyone has a legitimate excuse for hating the Serpents it’s you, Cheryl, after Jas-.” Josie sharply smacked his chest, mouthing ‘shut up’.

“Which is why Kevin and I are hosting a party at his dad’s house,” Josie said. “We all need to connect in some way, like you and Toni did. Ever since you guys were assigned that project, you’ve been inseparable. I’m starting to think I’m going to lose my best friend title.”

“You will always hold a special place in my heart, Josie,” Cheryl said, she offered the rest of her cupcake to her, but she passed on the offer.

“You need to find a nice guy, it’ll get Reggie to back off,” Chuck said taking the snack that Cheryl didn’t offer him. “What about Moose? He and Midge broke up and he truly is one of the best guys I know.”

“Moose is a meathead. I give those two another week until they are back to shoving their tongues down each other’s throats,” Cheryl said with a grimace. The idea of trying to have a conversation with him on anything other than football or lifting weight was already giving her a headache.“I don’t need Jason or Moose to protect me. Reggie needs to learn what the word no means.” There was a chorus of agreement from the other girls and Chuck lend back in the chair and finished the pastry silently as the girls chatted about what pushed for the break up when the bell rang. Josie left Chuck with a kiss on the cheek, before he headed in the opposite direction than the girls.  

 

The party was in full swing as Toni and the other serpents arrived. Kevin was too occupied scrambling through the crowd collecting discarded cups and wiping up spills to greet his guests.

“You made it!” Josie shouted over the music falling slightly into Toni as she gave her a hug. “All keys go in the bowl.” She pointed to the crystal dish on the cherry wood hall tree under the watchful eye of Dilton Doiley. “Drinks are in the kitchen and upstairs is off limits, so no funny business, kay?” She waved goodbye and sashayed off back towards Chuck on the dance floor in the living room abandoning the Southsiders to navigate through a sea of scowls and snide remarks.

“I need a drink,” Toni said to Sweet Pea. “Be right back.” Inside the kitchen a crowd surrounded the keg, cheering, as some boys were holding Raj’s legs steady as he did a handstand over it chugging beer. Cheryl sat on the kitchen island, watching vodka swirl around in her plastic cup, as Moose kissed her neck. She went to take a sip the same time he reached up to run his hand through her hair, knocking her cup and spilling it on her leg.

“Will you pay attention, you oaf,” Cheryl said trying to brush it off with her hand. “I’ve had enough.”

“I’ll fix you another in a minute,” Moose said grabbing at her waist to pull her closer.

“Off now!” Moose put his hands up and moved over to let her jump off the counter grumbling to himself as he adjusted his pants before making his way to the chugging contest. Cheryl leaned over the counter by herself running her finger along the rim of the empty cup. Toni didn’t approach her right away; instead, she grabbed a cup filling it halfway with maraschino cherries then covered them in vodka and a splash of soda; for herself a whiskey on ice. She took the empty cup from Cheryl, replacing it with the new drink.

“Thanks,” Cheryl said picking out a cherry.

“I haven’t been to too many parties that served such expensive booze,” Toni said looking through the selection of top shelf liquors and bottles of wine displayed on the island.  

“Welcome to the Northside. Cheers,” Cheryl said and then they clinked their cups and took a swig.

“I thought you said Moose was a meathead?”

“He is, but I was bored and he wanted to make Midge jealous.” Moose pulled off his t-shirt, swinging it around above his head before tossing it into the cheering crowd, then hoisted himself on top of the keg with Raj holding his legs steady as he could in the air.

“He is as stupid as stupid gets, but he sure does make up for it with his looks.”

“He’s okay, I guess.” Cheryl looked down at her drink, swishing it around and fished out the last of the cherries.

“You guess? Who catches your eye then?” In the moment Toni let herself inch closer until their arms just barely touched, and rested there.

“It doesn’t matter.” Cheryl pulled away like always and downed the rest of the vodka as Sweet Pea walked up to the girls with a beer in hand.

“Come on we’re all going outside for a smoke,” Sweet Pea said.

“You smoke?” Cheryl said to Toni.

“No, it’s code I’ve been away from the pack for too long,” Toni said. “Catch you later, Bombshell.” She finished the rest of her whiskey, leaving the cup behind and followed Sweet Pea out the room. Cheryl pulled the spout off a bottle of vodka and chugged, eyebrows creased as the alcohol burned down her throat and hit her empty stomach. She stayed in the kitchen for a while nursing the bottle while watching the boys shot-gunned beers, but everyone including herself scattered once Trevor Smith started spewing vomit. With the bottle in hand she wandered through the crowd looking for anyone to occupy space with. The furniture in the living room was pushed back against the walls and a crowd of bodies grinded against each other in the middle of the room. Kevin was fussing Archie for busting a bottle of beer on the floor that soaked into the carpet his mother bought while overseas on tour. Out in the hallway, Betty had her back against the railing of stairs as Jughead leaned in close to her ear to talk over the music. She wandered down a dim hallway testing each handle she passed by, all were locked excepted one. Slipping through the double doors, Cheryl found herself in Sherriff Keller’s dimly lit office.

She choked back a bit bile that came up when her stomach turned at the sight of the autopsies photos of the Blackhood’s victims plastered along the wall opposite his desk. Or maybe it was just the alcohol. She decided to let everything settle and slumped down onto leather sofa facing away from the photos. When she closed her eyes and leaned her head back she felt as like she was on a boat swaying with the waves instead of sitting on something solid. The cushion sunk as someone sat next to her and then took the bottle from her hand. She watched Toni pulled the bottle to her lips and take a swig before handing it back. They sat in silence passing the bottle back and forth as the muted bass of the party surrounding them bumped in the background.

 “I envy you,” Cheryl sighed finally breaking the silence; Toni couldn’t help, but laugh as she took the bottle back and took a hard swallow.

“There’s nothing about me to envy. Trust me, Cher,” Toni said. She turned and leaned in closer to the redhead next to her, smiling. “But, what exactly do you like about me?”

“You have this sense of freedom about you, TT, as if you exist for no one, but yourself. You’re unapologetically you and I adore that.” Toni smiled and moved in closer, resting her chin of the redhead’s shoulder.

“What else?” She felt pulled towards the girl resting on her shoulder and she let go and leaned into Toni, their foreheads pressed together.

“I get jealous at how talented you. Do you have any idea how many private lessons I’ve taken over the years to cultivate my skill? You just waltz into class not even prepared. You have a natural talent and it makes me sick.”

“What else?”

“Conceited much?” Toni just shrugged and a light chuckle. And Cheryl turned in closer, looking her in the eyes. “You’re so beautiful.” Her chest tightened, and she broke all contact, biting hard the inside of her lip until there was some sensation that came through against the numbing of the alcohol. “Pass me the bottle.”

“No, you’ve had enough.” Cheryl started to climb over her to get it herself when it slipped from Toni’s hand, falling onto the tile, cracking the neck of the bottle and vodka seeped into the rug at their feet.

“Screw you, Toni.”

“That’s not a nice thing to say.”

“I’m not a nice person.”

“I don’t think that’s true.” Toni rubbed her knuckles on the back of Cheryl’s hand before they laced their fingers together. Then Cheryl filled the gap between them, pressing a slow, soft kiss to her lips and Toni reached up the caress Cheryl’s cheek smiling into it. They sat in the moment, eyes still shut with their foreheads pressed together; Toni went to kiss her again, stroking her cheek when something wet dripped down on her hand. She pulled away and wiped away the tears that spilled down Cheryl’s cheeks, but Cheryl covered just covered her mouth as she cried harder. “Cher, what’s wrong?”

“I’m so sorry,” Cheryl whispered.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. I like you, Cheryl.”

“No, I can’t … I can’t be like this.”

Cheryl ran through the house as Toni chased after her, pushing others out of her way towards the front door where she fished out her keys from the crystal bowl. Dilton caught her by the wrist and they wrestled for the keys.

“Let go, Cheryl! You’re too drunk,” Dilton said trying to pry open her fingers, but she dug her nails into his wrist to get him to let go and slipped the keys into her bra.

“Fucking go for it, Dilton, I dare you,” Cheryl said and he did, his hand plunged down the valley of her breast, groping for the keys and she raised her hand to slap him, but it was Toni who got to him first and she pushed him against the front door. Cheryl’s mascara bled down her cheeks from the crying and the red smudged around her lips. The party was still raging around them unfazed by the commotion expect for Reggie who had been following Cheryl when she knocked into his arm, spilling his drink then came Toni pushing past him, calling out for her. He grabbed Toni by the arm ripping her from Cheryl.

“What did you do to her, dyke?” Reggie slurred, shoving Toni back by her shoulders. She tried pushing back, but the footballer was more than a foot taller, 80 pounds heavier, and she was wasted. Cheryl reached behind her, fumbling to find the latch then slowly backed her way out the door, watching Reggie shove Toni, and made her way to her car that was sitting out on the street. “Disgusting faggot!” He shoved her hard and her heel came down on a puddle of beer and she slipped, crashing into the glassed-top coffee table that shattered underneath her, slicing up her exposed skin. Chuck and Kevin grappled Reggie to the floor as he kicked and screamed. Everyone scattered. Someone called the cops.

Cheryl threw her car into reverse instead of drive, slamming into the yellow ‘children at play’ sign, bending it back then corrected the shift and peeled out weaving in and out the lane. The drive home was a fleeting memory of blurred of lights and horns when she woke up on the cold tile of her bathroom floor, the toilet splattered with vomit. Throughout the weekend Toni would call Cheryl, but she encased herself in the blankets of her bed listening to it ring waiting for it to stop, before listening to the voicemail if she left one.  


Toni laid on Sweet Pea’s bed as he peeled back the bandage on her back as she dialed Cheryl again to listen to it ring. “It’s Cheryl. I’m off doing something fabbo. Leave a message if you must.” She hissed as he poured peroxide over the bruised gash on her lower back. “I’ll take the hint, Cheryl. You were just bored and drunk and I’m a fucking idiot.” She threw her phone against the stack of pillows at the end of bed and pressed her face into the mattress, screaming as Sweet Pea taped down the gauze.

“I told you we’re dog shit on her shoes,” Sweet Pea said packing the first aid kit, and then shoved it under his bed.

“I don’t get it. She kissed me, Sweets. It was all her,” Toni said with her face still planted into the mattress.

It wasn’t until Sunday evening Toni heard anything from Cheryl, but it was only a mass text informing the Vixens practice was canceled on Monday.


End file.
